


McGonagall's Files

by unspoken_code



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspoken_code/pseuds/unspoken_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the correspondence between James Potter and Lily Evans in their classes at Hogwarts! Cute, fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGonagall's Files

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions or ideas on expanding this, I'd love to hear them!

Evans,   
I really like you, in case you couldn’t tell. A lot. Like, more than Sirius loves his hair. More than Remus loves his chocolate. Please give me a chance.  
Yours Forever,  
James P.

Potter,  
No note-passing in class! Professor McGonagall is already upset with you and your “Marauders” for dying Dumbledore’s beard blue! The last thing I need is to get involved with all of your nonsense.  
Lily

Evans,  
What? I don’t even get points for pouring out my heart to you in that note? Fine. I see how it is. Well, I hope you enjoy these notes, because I’m not going to stop.   
From the Sincerest, Hottest Guy At Hogwarts,  
James

Potter-  
I’m sorry, but just because you feel for me doesn’t mean I have to reciprocate. That, and excuse me? You’re an arrogant bully. Why would anyone in their right minds want to snog an arrogant bully?  
From A Girl Who is 100% Sure That Remus is Hotter,  
Lily

Evans,   
Now, I never said anything about snogging. Though that would be greatly appreciated. But I take offense to that! I am not an arrogant bully. I am a fearless vigilante who has attracted many a bird in her "right mind," as you so eloquently put it.   
From The Boy Who Violently Disagrees with That Opinion,   
James  
(P.S. Hello? Are you blind? Have you seen me? Oh, and Moony, since you're probably reading this since you're the in-between (YOU NOSY OLD CODGER), no offense meant.)

Moony,  
Stop being so handsome. Lily’s mine.  
Prongs

 

Prongs,   
I can’t help what I was born with, but yes, I’ll pick my nose or something so she’ll think I’m disgusting.  
Moony

Remus,   
I saw that note. I swear to Merlin, if you pick your nose, I will smack you.  
Lily

Lily,   
I get it. I won’t. Just tone down the compliments to me, okay? James gets jealous, and a Jealous James is a James I really don’t want to deal with. But thanks for the compliments anyways.  
Remus

Potter,  
Really? Let me count the reasons for me not liking you.  
You’re so smug, all the time. Why can’t you at least pretend like you don’t have a secret everyone else doesn’t know about?   
You love yourself. Entirely more than you claim to love me. That would be a problem in a future potential husband.  
You’re not as good-looking as you say you are. I mean, Merlin, look at your hair!   
You constantly prank and otherwise harass Severus, who has never done anything to you!  
Shall I go on?  
From The Girl Who Doesn’t Care That James Potter Disagrees With Her,  
Lily

Evans,   
Wow. That last letter hurt me very deeply. I’m wounded. I’m crushed. But I feel that you at least deserve a response.  
I do have secrets that everyone else doesn’t know. And they’re good ones, too.  
You are correct, I do love myself. But not more than you, my sweet Lily-Flower. You will always be the number one in my heart. And husband! I'm flattered that you're considering me.  
My hair is fabulous, thank you very much!   
He started it- oh, okay, he didn’t. But he still deserves it because he’s a greasy Slytherin.   
With Love and Kisses,  
James

 

2 MONTHS LATER

Potter,  
What you did the other day- that was despicable! Somehow it was even worse than all of your other pranks! I hope you know that you’re an awful human being, picking on the helpless like that.  
Hate,  
Lily

Evans,  
Calm down there. You seem to forget what Snivellus said to you that day. Personally, I feel justified right now, because even at my lowest of lows I would never call you a mudblood. Just saying.  
James

JP-   
I’m not going to say I forgive you, because I don’t. But I’m sorry for calling you an arrogant bully and the like. Now stop sending me notes- go bother Sirius!  
LE

Lily,   
I can’t bother Sirius, he’s too busy cuddling with Marlene McKinnon. And Remus has already informed me that he’ll purposely mess up my essays for all my classes if I bother him again. Peter isn’t even in this class. I’m bored out of my mind here, and I accept your apology.  
James  
(P.S. Why don’t we just get over our grudges? I’ll turn over a new leaf if you will.)

JP-   
I’d be willing to, on one condition- that you stop teasing Severus and the others. I don’t care what he said, I still care about him. And if you ever want a chance with me, you’ll have to respect that.  
Lily

Lily,  
Anything for you, my dear. Why don’t you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? Just as friends, of course. When I said I’d turn over a new leaf, I meant it. Don’t get too frisky, Evans. This is a first date.   
Yours,   
James

JP-  
In case you can’t tell, I’m rolling my eyes right now.  
Lily

Lily-  
That’s just a mask for your obvious excitement for our friend-date next week. We’re going to have so much fun, Lils. I promise.  
Only Ever Yours,  
James

2 WEEKS LATER

Lily,  
You haven’t spoken to me since Hogsmeade. I’m sorry. I know it was supposed to be a strictly-friends date. I got ahead of myself.  
From the Most Apologetic Idiot on the Planet,  
James

James,  
It wasn’t that you were… ugh. The problem was that.... okay, I can’t believe I’m saying this, because it’ll inflate your ego even more, but…  
I enjoyed it.  
I ran away because I didn’t want to enjoy you kissing me, okay? That’s the truth. Don’t tell anyone. I’m still trying to figure myself out and that would make it worse.  
From A Girl Who is Very Confused,  
Lily

Lily,  
I… wow. I don’t even know what to say about that. But I do know this: if you decide to follow your heart (however cheesy that may seem), you won’t regret it. I swear to you, I’ll love you more than anyone else could ever love you. I won’t ever tease Sni-Severus ever again, if you’ll just be my girlfriend. I’ll even stop pranking so much, if you’ll just say yes. Please.  
Love,  
James

J,  
Yes.  
L

A MONTH LATER

Lily,   
Will you meet me in the common rooms at eight? I have something to tell you.  
James

James,  
Okay, I’ll be there.  
Lily

THE NEXT DAY

Remus,  
There’s no need to be angry with James. He told me because he felt I should know.   
Lily

Lily,  
Why are you even talking to me? I’d think you’d be disgusted. You won’t have to worry. I already talked to Professor Dumbledore, so you won’t have to worry about the full moon.  
Remus

REMUS JOHN LUPIN,  
IF YOU LEAVE HOGWARTS, I WILL TELL JAMES YOU TRIED TO KISS ME! YOU WILL NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT. I AM PERFECTLY FINE WITH YOU HAVING YOUR FURRY LITTLE PROBLEM, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE, NOR WILL I TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOUR SECRET.  
There. Now that that’s cleared up, do you think James will let me see his Animagus form? I’m really curious as to what it is.  
Lily

Lily,  
Thank you.   
Remus   
(P.S. Just tell him you won’t snog him for a week if he doesn’t. He’ll cave.)

A MONTH LATER

Lily,  
We’re leaving Hogwarts soon. What do you think we should do? I, for one, would like to rent a flat with you. Maybe get married. It can’t be too soon, after all. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is on the rise, and I think we should savor the time we have. I mean, with joining the Order and all, I hate to say this, but we may not have that long to be together. And I’m sure that I want to spend my time with you. Maybe pop out a couple Potterlets. I don’t know. It’s up to you, my flower.  
James

James,  
I think Lily Potter is a lovely name. But Potterlets? Really? If you keep referring to any future children we may have like that, there aren’t going to be any.  
Lily

Lily,  
Perfect. Will you, Lily Evans, be my wife to cherish and to hold and to snog for forever and ever?  
James

 

Lily,  
That shade of purple on your face really isn’t too becoming. I think you should breathe a little. You don’t have to answer my proposal yet. I’ve waited all this time; I can wait a bit longer.  
James

James Charlus Potter,  
I know I’m not the most affectionate type, but I really want to apologize to you for the way I’ve treated you over the years, and I love you so much. Of course I’ll marry you!   
Lily  
(P.S. Let’s stop sending notes- Professor McGonagall is coming towards us now, and-

Minerva McGonagall sighed unhappily, tears brimming in her eyes. If only she had given these back to the Potters before they… ah. But it was no use to be sentimental, she told herself. Move on. Move forward. Try not to think about the life James and Lily could have… no. She closed the file drawer shut tightly, willing herself to forget about the notes. 

Fin


End file.
